


Asphyxiophilia

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed the longer they remained together, the further they had to go. At least, that's how Crocodile saw it. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiophilia

“I want the one you’re wearing.”

Hearing Doflamingo’s request brought Crocodile to lower his hand from the opened drawer filled with silken scarves, ties and ascots. It stopped halfway, clinging to the knob that was still warm from gripping it several minutes ago. Several minutes prior, and the knob retained the heat from a shaking hand so desperate to commit a questionable act, now multiplied by each passing minute spent with him staring at rows of colorful, expensive clothes. 

Picking the right adornment, the right color, texture, and length proved impossible. 

Crocodile imagined Doflamingo sitting on the sofa, legs stretched out inappropriately, fiddling with his thumbs and waiting for him to remove the warm, soft fabric from around his neck. Were it not for the hook he might have brought a hand to his neck, to get a feel of the dark cloth between his fingers, an almost necessary act after hearing the man’s suggestion. 

“Why?” 

He listened to Doflamingo’s chuckle. “It’s warm. And you’re taking too long to decide, so I’ll do it for you.” 

“Will you?” There was no point in protesting. Crocodile was already pushing the drawer back into place within the rest of the wood furnished cabinet. His voice didn’t carry the usual arrogance that would be accompanied with sexual acts. 

Doflamingo could tell. “Come here,” he ordered. Crocodile could hear the sound of arms rubbing against furniture, of Doflamingo looking over his sharp shoulder, gazing through his sunglasses and calmly awaiting his fate. 

Crocodile approached the man, finding the blond’s calm demeanor unusually welcoming. He kept a hand away from his neck, waiting until he stood in front of Doflamingo. 

The man always adorned a smile. It was no surprise that Doflamingo still carried a wide grin as he situated himself on the couch, arms and legs spread in an excessive manner. But it was this greedy combination of smiles and sprawled out form, added with the lowering of the sunglasses, so that he could stare into curious blue pupils, did Crocodile discover just how disgustingly open Doflamingo was about this. 

“Well?” Doflamingo asked. 

“What is it?” 

Crocodile watched as Doflamingo pointed to his neck. “Show me the magic,” Doflamingo cackled before raising his hand up to remove his sunglasses. As he placed them on a nearby table, Crocodile’s fingers began to pull at the silken material, his fingertips turning warm and sensitive with each tug of the cloth. 

As the ascot was loosened, Crocodile continued to stare, watching Doflamingo rest comfortably on the couch, acting as though this were another peaceful night in Alabasta, ruined by his presence. 

His tanned neck performed muscular movements associated with swallowing. It was the middle of the night, and the lounge room hardly retained any natural light to it, yet the Shichibukai was able to detect and perceive every small movement. Crocodile blinked, feeling uncharacteristically dehydrated by the sight. “Undo your pants.” 

Doflamingo scratched an ear. “Hmm?”

A final tug from a curled index finger, and Crocodile undid his ascot. He winced at the unwelcoming sensation of cool air hitting his neck. His body compensated by turning increasing excitement into rising temperature. “Hurry.”

The blond waved a hand at Crocodile. “Right, right.” He brought the hand down to his capris, undoing the single button, still retaining an agreeable manner. “Remember,” Doflamingo said, “I’ve never done this sort of…what do you call this kink?” He laughed, pulling down the zipper. Crocodile was growing impatient. “I’ve done this before, so give me a break.” 

Crocodile’s finger curled deeper into the fabric of the ascot. He let the weight of his arm drag his hand and the silk cloth down. He offered it to Doflamingo, who snatched it up without the slightest hint of doubt. Crocodile watched the blond bring it up to his face, pressing it and taking in the warmth and smell, before sliding it down his chin and letting it drop on his lap. 

“So, how are we doing this?” He licked his lips, and for a second Crocodile thought he saw a glimmer of worry in the man’s eyes. “Am I just wrapping this around my neck, or–?”

The older pirate stared down between Doflamingo’s spread legs, catching the sight of developing arousal. Or maybe it was fear that was inspiring the organ to achieve and maintain erection. Whatever it was left Crocodile famished. 

“Mostly your face,” he answered. 

Doflamingo’s thin brows were raised. He brought a hand up to his neck, letting a finger press against his Adam’s apple. “And my neck?” 

Crocodile lowered his eyes down to his left arm. Not directly at the hook. He wasn’t even sure he would be able to unleash the proper amount of strength against Doflamingo’s neck with the damn weapon. He’d have to settle with forearm and hope that Doflamingo’s survival instincts wouldn’t kick in too early, ruining everything with feverish kicks and turns. 

“I see,” the blond muttered, leaning forward and resting elbows on legs. Crocodile disliked that the blond was taking up less space than usual. Doflamingo detected this agitation right away. “Well…here’s hoping I don’t end up with strange bruises on the neck…”

“I’ll remove the hook.” 

This time Doflamingo laughed. “Oh no!” He raised his head back up, tongue moistening thin, tanned lips. “Oh, I don’t think you want to do that, Crocodile. I know how much this damn well means to you…” He picked up the ascot and brought it back up to his nose, pressing the dark fabric against his face. “And I’d hate to not give you everything you desire…” 

The sound of Doflamingo’s muffled voice caused Crocodile’s pants to become uncomfortably tight. 

The blond smirked with his eyes. “So we’re in agreement then? You’re keeping the hook?” 

Crocodile took a step closer, watching Doflamingo recline back into his previous position, this time with the ascot still crumbled and pressed into his face. “If you can refrain from passing out, then yes.” 

“Oh?” Doflamingo lowered the fabric. “You mean that’s not part of the plan?” 

The older of the two sneered. “There’s little fun to be had when your…” He glanced down at Doflamingo’s erection, “partner goes limp.”

“Ha!” Doflamingo grabbed Crocodile by the shoulder, pulling him closer to his excited grin. “Well, let’s hope I don’t disappoint you then.” 

Despite Doflamingo’s enthusiasm, Crocodile remained cautious, letting the blond’s hand drop and rest against the seam of his pants, fingers playing at the belt, undoing the metal latch before Crocodile finally recollected. He slapped Doflamingo’s hand away, treating this ceremonial undressing as any other, and proceeded to remove the belt himself, disallowing Doflamingo any more power than what was granted of him when he agreed to this. 

“Cover your mouth and nose.” 

While he continued to remove his trousers, Doflamingo brought the ascot up to his face, stopping just as it was about to cover himself. “My eyes?”

Crocodile kicked off his shoes before doing the same with his pants. “No.” 

“No?”

What could he possibly say to that? Was he expected to explain that there was something deliciously attractive in eyes filled with animal-fear? That the eyes turning wet with tears from lack of fresh air was so incredibly alluring, that he could get off from just the look alone?

Crocodile came up with his excuse. “Safety precaution. Let me allow you the comfort in knowing I’ll be observing you.”

Doflamingo smothered his laugh with the ascot, adding more to Crocodile’s aching discomfort. 

The older pirate dropped to his knees, placing himself right between Doflamingo’s spread legs. Crocodile angled his left shoulder, ensuring his golden appendage wouldn’t get in the way, before taking Doflamingo’s erection in his hand. 

Crocodile peered up at the blond, his breaths still audible under the confining fabric. The man still had his nose and mouth covered with the ascot, but the placement of his hand and fingers were out of place. 

“Move your hand up.” 

Doflamingo furrowed his brows, the act causing Crocodile to regret the foreplay. But after a heated, smothered sigh, Doflamingo slide his hand up, the palm now covered both mouth and nostrils. Two blue eyes stared patiently at him, looking for approval. The sound of restricted breathing brought Crocodile to part his lips in a bemused smile, his mind frenzied with delight and worry. 

“Very good.” Crocodile dipped his head down, bringing his lips around the head of Doflamingo’s cock. His tongue slid across the tip, earning a rather loud groan from above. Crocodile looked up and caught Doflamingo’s hand already slipping. He opened his mouth, letting the air in the room hit the moistened erection. 

Doflamingo looked down, eyes indicating a certain amount of shame at the recognition of his own mistake. 

“Keep it in place.” Crocodile licked the corner of his lips. “Unless you want to switch?” 

Doflamingo shook his head, quickly sliding his hand back into place. His other hand, still resting on the furniture, was showing signs of defiance, fingers lifting themselves up in order to grab, cling, and try to take control of the situation. 

“Keep it in place,” Crocodile repeated. He lowered his head down, sticking his tongue out and lapping the shaft of Doflamingo’s erection. His hand gripped the base; thumb rubbing the hot flesh with small circular movements, while his tongue glided over the head, stopping at the opening, where he brought himself back down, taking in as much of the large organ as he could.

He felt Doflamingo’s legs shake. Crocodile lifted his gaze, spotting the tightened stomach muscles, the chest already shuddering for more fresh air as he continued to dip his head up and down in small but quick movements. He let his bottom lips drag, enjoying the wet, slippery sensation of Doflamingo’s shaft rubbing against him, stiff and giving the occasional twitch. The saliva in his mouth began to collect, attempting to escape and run down his chin. Crocodile wasn’t a fan of messy work, but tonight was an unusual occasion. He removed his hand from the base, relaxed his throat muscles and attempted to swallow the last few inches. 

He heard Doflamingo breathing through the fabric, the sound of each inhale turning more aggressive. Crocodile continued to keep his throat muscles relaxed, allow the moisture of his mouth, along with the occasional swallow of the throat, torment the blond. He saw how Doflamingo’s cheeks were beginning to flush, skin growing hot with fervor. And the struggle for fresh air! Crocodile rubbed his tongue against the bottom of Doflamingo’s penis, precum mixing with copious amounts of saliva, the combination turning sweet when his eyes lay on the blond’s curling fingers. The nails were digging into the ascot. The rest of the hand, normally a threatening sight, was fighting to keep in place. Crocodile could see purple veins beginning to glow under tanned skin. Fingertips were turning red.

Crocodile’s own arousal began to ache, desperate for attention. He pressed his lips around the base, stopping a smiling from developing, the tightened grip causing Doflamingo to bring up another hand in order to stop himself from pulling the ascot down. Crocodile swallowed some excess saliva, feeling the head of Doflamingo’s cock jerk under the buildup of pressure from contracting muscles. He pulled his head back, letting his tongue press against the shaft, feeling the organ slide across the roof of his mouth, the delicious taste of precum overpowering his senses. 

He let the flavor settle while bringing his eyes back up at Doflamingo. The man’s face was red and moist, blue eyes surrounded in pink and watering at the edges from lack of fresh air. Crocodile’s tongue continued to massage the head of Doflamingo’s penis. He watched the stomach heave and muscles twitch from a buildup of pressure, made worse with the hot ascot pressed into the face. The legs were stiff and shaking. The hands clung to the suffocating material. But Doflamingo’s eyes, watery, red and weak, could not hide the enjoyment. 

Crocodile stopped, letting his hand temporarily replace his mouth. He listened to Doflamingo moan under the ascot, the sound forcing seminal fluid to collect and drip out of Crocodile’s neglected erection. He frowned, feeling his left arm go stiff and press against his side, longing for the hand that wasn’t there to comfort it. He squeezed the base of Doflamingo’s cock, earning a muffled whimper, and shot a hard stare up at the blond.

“Move down,” he ordered. 

Doflamingo nodded his head, his drooping eyelids signaling to Crocodile that the blond wasn’t going to last much longer. His eyes once again rested on the hands gripping the wrinkled ascot. Even in the dark room, he could make out the trembling fingers. 

“Spread your legs.” 

Doflamingo obeyed, sinking further into his seat, legs parting while releasing a hand from the ascot, brining it down to one of his legs to lift it up. Crocodile stared at Doflamingo’s erect cock, testes, and caught a glimpse of the man’s opening. In another scenario he’d make a remark regarding the blond’s position. Legs spread, red and wet with sweat, and a hand gripping and elevating the leg to expose that bright pink, puckered entrance. His penis was up in the air, hard and soaked in a concoction of spit and seminal fluids, some of which was running down the shaft, the balls, cooling and passing by Doflamingo’s anus. It was the most undignified look for a supposed king. 

“Can you control it with one hand?” Crocodile asked, gesturing his hook at the long, shaking fingers clenching his now ruined ascot. 

Doflamingo blinked, then gave a short nod. 

“Are you feeling lightheaded?” Crocodile’s low voice broke into a stutter at the last word. 

Doflamingo looked off to the side, giving a slight shrug. Crocodile prayed for a smile to be underneath the ruined ascot, or any sort of admittance that the blond was beginning to lose some mindfulness, just enough to make things interesting. 

“Relax.” Crocodile let go of Doflamingo’s erection, placing a hand on the leg not being gripped by Doflamingo’s shaky hand. A rush of heat and adrenaline rushed down his spine once he made contact with hot flesh, feeling light blond hairs sticking to his palm. He let his nails pry further, feeling muscles spasm against the pinch. With both of Doflamingo’s legs up, Crocodile could see the entirety of the blond’s exposed genitalia, glistening with excitement. 

Crocodile felt his hips shake as he rolled his tongue around in his mouth, gathering saliva. He inched his way to Doflamingo’s entrance, eyes on the heaving stomach, the sweat rolling down Doflamingo’s chest, muffled breathes and the wet eyes eagerly awaiting for surprise contact. Crocodile stuck his tongue out, starting with the nook of Doflamingo’s inner leg, tasting salt and must, and rolling it further inward, until he reached Doflamingo’s opening, where he relaxed his tongue, letting it spread across the quivering flesh, feeling it contract and hearing Doflamingo yelp through the wrinkled ascot. 

The older Shichibukai smirked, licking his lips, coating his tongue in another layer of moisture as he continued to watch Doflamingo struggle above him, breathing harder, letting out moans that were hardly audible. He lapped up Doflamingo’s anus, chuckling when he felt Doflamingo’s muscles squeeze around his tongue. His hand held firm on to Doflamingo’s leg, palm growing wet with sweat. He dipped his tongue against the opening, and then into it, letting hot air collect and linger around it, tickling and taunting Doflamingo with each exhale. Out of the corner of his eyes, Crocodile could see more liquid running down Doflamingo’s cock. 

He stumbled back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve while Doflamingo stared up at the ceiling, dropping his leg and bringing his hand back to his covered mouth. His legs closed, resulting in a wet smack that echoed in the room, reminding Crocodile of a hot ache between his legs. 

He wiped his mouth again. “You’re close.” 

Both hands covering the mouth and nose squeezed. Doflamingo slowly nodded his head. 

“Are you feeling lightheaded now?” 

Doflamingo turned his head and stared Crocodile with a look that told all. The man’s eyes were red, lids grown heavy, and the skin not covered by the ascot had turned a lovely shade of pink. 

Crocodile stood up, admiring the entire view. Everything was pink. Normally Crocodile would find the shade an irritation to the eyes, but now he was admiring it. Crocodile caught every vein, artery, and miniscule capillary, all swollen and pumping blood thanks to an overworking heart. 

“Spread your legs.” Crocodile grabbed Doflamingo’s leg, hoisting it back up, while the other immediately clung around hips. He moved in closer, working around Doflamingo’s larger frame, letting legs move up, then down, until both were sure that Crocodile would be able to continue without the use of his hand or hook.

Finally, Crocodile leaned forward, hand reaching out and gently brushing away Doflamingo’s. He caught the sounds of Doflamingo taking in a rushed breath of air, hungry lungs filling up with some before Crocodile slammed his hand down with enough strength to stop Doflamingo from taking in any more. 

“Naughty,” Crocodile muttered, pointing his hook at Doflamingo. “I don’t recall giving you permission. That’s not how this works. You breathe when I say, or you don’t.” He lifted his hand up from the ascot, pleased when there came no sound of an exhale. He smirked at the way Doflamingo stared up at him, looking mildly annoyed, but also desperate, maybe even worried, frightened that he might pass out. 

Crocodile sighed, the tip of his cock pressed against Doflamingo’s wet opening. “Look,” he said. “I’m going to take my time and lubricate, for both our sakes. I’m going to need you to hold on longer, until I’m in, and then things are going to get rather serious.” 

Doflamingo raised a brow. Through the ascot Crocodile could make out the formation of a small frown. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Crocodile added, chuckling at the end of the word. He was no longer feeling the dread of a potential failed sexual excursion. Right now he had Doflamingo right where he wanted him. “I’ll stop if I think you’re about to lose consciousness.” 

Doflamingo’s head tilted to the side, his eyes lidded with suspicion. He raised a few fingers at Crocodile. 

“I’ll take the ascot down to the neck,” Crocodile insisted. “If your lips turn anything beyond red, I’ll stop.” 

Doflamingo lifted his hand up and then pointed to his chest. 

Crocodile chuckled, remembering that the blond was still holding his breath. “Give me a moment…” 

He reached over to the table, missing Doflamingo’s sunglasses, and grabbed a small bottle. With some precision, he popped off the top and carefully poured a liberal amount of the liquid on the head of his penis, suffering some discomfort when the cool fluid splashed against his erection. Doflamingo curled forward, grunting and losing some of his stale air, and took the bottle from Crocodile. The older male began to quickly spread the watery lube across the shaft, while Doflamingo’s reddened hand tossed the bottle to the side, the container bouncing off the couch before dropping to the ground. 

Crocodile repositioned himself, pressed against Doflamingo’s entrance. “Listen carefully,” he began. “I’m going to give you the opportunity to take in several seconds worth of fresh air.” Doflamingo grinned. “When I push into you, you can start breathing.” The blond nodded his head, grin spreading and eyes red. “The moment I pressed the hook and hand against you…that’s it. Not until I finish, do you understand?” 

Doflamingo rolled his eyes, pointing both index fingers at his chest. 

Crocodile moved in as close as he could to Doflamingo, allowing thin arms to wrap around him. He felt a blush arise and prickle his gaunt cheeks when he realized how shaky Doflamingo was. The struggle to hold in a breath of air was starting to hit him. Crocodile could barely stand the thought. He parted his lips, feeling his heart race as cruel words suddenly filled his mind, rushing out and escaping him before he could think of their potential consequences. 

“Take a deep breath.” 

Crocodile pushed into Doflamingo, letting out a low moan, while Doflamingo gasped out, wincing and coughing out before attempting a swift inhale. After the first few inches, Crocodile let go, hand already reaching out for the crumbled ascot and hurriedly moving it down to Doflamingo’s contracting neck. 

“Shit!” The blond spat out once Crocodile brought the warm damp cloth against his neck. Doflamingo’s body burned red, greedy for oxygen, but the panic that came with the realization that time was of the essence finally set in, and he couldn’t manage a deep enough inhale. 

It was a shame, but it didn’t stop Crocodile from slapping his hand over Doflamingo’s mouth and nose. He moved up, squeezing the hook through the limited space between them, before settling his left arm against Doflamingo’s neck, pressing a firm amount of weight against it. With Doflamingo’s legs wrapped around him, Crocodile shoved the rest of his cock inside without much effort. 

He began with quick, frantic thrusts, biting on a grin as he watched Doflamingo begin to struggle underneath him. Crocodile thought he would hate the fight, but Doflamingo’s wet eyes made it more than worth it. 

Two clouded blue eyes stared up at Crocodile, nails digging through fabric, into his back with every rough thrust, attack, and assault against Doflamingo’s body. Crocodile drove all the way in, hearing the sound of wet skin smacking, and let out a pant, then a hiss when he felt Doflamingo’s nails manage to break the skin, spurts of hot air escaping the blond’s nose. 

“Not yet.” Crocodile pressed his left arm against Doflamingo’s neck, feeling the Adam’s apple underneath the ascot bob up and down. Doflamingo’s chest was heaving, this time with instinctual agitation. The legs were buckled around Crocodile, shaking and rubbing against his side, almost burning him with how rattled and animal-like the movements were. 

All around Crocodile’s penis were Doflamingo’s tight muscles performing intense contractions, bringing him closer to finishing than what he anticipated. He felt saliva collecting underneath his hand, the animal side of Doflamingo’s brain giving in and forcing the mouth open, hoping to catch a breath through thin gaps between Crocodile’s fingers. 

“Hold it, Doflamingo,” he panted, slowing his pace just enough to find the right words. 

Doflamingo stared up, letting his nails twist deep into Crocodile’s sore back. The older man hissed out, slamming his cock into Doflamingo, earning a sharp yelp through his hand that vibrated and ran up the arm. Crocodile felt his muscles tighten, hook grow heavy, and legs weaken. He continued to push in, then out, feeling hot muscles massage and build suction around the head, neck, and shaft, building up the pleasurable ache. 

A tear ran down Doflamingo’s weary eyes, and Crocodile felt muscles squeeze all around him before falling into a fit of random convulsions. Vibrations were felt under his left arm, and Crocodile watched Doflamingo orgasm underneath him, whimpering through the hand, eyes going blurry with desperate tears, arms sliding off Crocodile while legs contracted and shook against him. Semen shot out and hit Crocodile’s lower stomach, runny and hot, the sudden sensation causing the older Shichibukai to jerk away when it instantly began to cool. 

Crocodile held on to Doflamingo’s mouth. “Not yet.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes fluttered, eyelids beginning to twitch at the news. 

Crocodile continued thrusting into Doflamingo, feeling the man underneath him go stiff, then limp, and then shaking once again at the lack of air. 

“Relax, Doflamingo.” Crocodile felt the head of his cock go numb with pleasure. The body underneath was quivering, filling up with uncharacteristic fear and worry. Doflamingo was red all over, oxygen deprived, made worse with the aftermath of an intense orgasm. The eyes were no longer staring up, but out into nothing. The mind was slipping away. Crocodile grinned at this marvelous image and spread his fingers, lifting his palm enough to hear Doflamingo gasp underneath. 

The sound of air being sucked in, the wet cough, mixed with the sight of Doflamingo’s eyes lighting up, his body lifting with newfound energy, that crazy will to survive, Doflamingo’s annoying will to never give up, caused Crocodile to move his hand away, choosing to grip the man by the shoulder as he pounded into Doflamingo. He felt a burst of euphoria run down his spin, clouding his mind as he continued to jerk forward, finishing inside of the blond. Doflamingo kept sucking in fresh breaths of air, using it to find the strength to wrap his arms around Crocodile. The older man groaned, feeling weight pressed against his aching back. He pushed his left arm into Doflamingo’s throat, earning another chocked cry. His penis shot out a few more spurts, and his body continued to shiver with pleasure a few seconds more, taking in the wonderful sounds. 

But the pleasure depleted, and the pain from having his back attacked began to settle. Crocodile’s toes ached from curling, and his mind began to take control. Doflamingo’s stuttered inhales remained, but the desire to hear him began to decrease. Crocodile stared into Doflamingo’s wet chest, listening to the sounds of a man struggling to breath. 

“Damn.” Reality struck, and Crocodile lifted himself up, his left arm following, resulting in another series of gasping and coughing from Doflamingo. The blond didn’t seem to notice as Crocodile pulled out of him. 

“F-fuck,” Doflamingo groaned. His eyes widened. “Shit, my voice…” 

Crocodile stood up, giving is legs a few seconds to find some balance before looking down at his wrinkled top, the lower portion stained with semen. He pushed the shirt to his skin, collecting up the remaining mess, figuring he’s change into something cleaner once he had the chance. He turned to Doflamingo, and grabbed the ascot from his neck, exposing tanned skin now carrying a few small blemishes. 

“How bad is it?” Doflamingo wearingly asked. Crocodile eyed the tiny indents that would later darken into bruises. It was impossible to tell how large they might become, but the hoarseness of Doflamingo’s voice suggested they’d be present for all to see. 

“Consider wearing that awful coat of yours indoors,” Crocodile answered, bringing the ascot down as he continued to survey the damage. 

Doflamingo chuckled, wincing at the pain it caused it. “Shit, that makes two.” 

“Excuse me?” 

The blond smirked, snatching the ascot from Crocodile and using it to wipe away drying semen from his lower stomach. Crocodile clenched his fist at the sight, knowing there would be no way to save the cloth from tonight’s acts, not with those stains. 

“Two nasty things that get you off,” Doflamingo coughed out. He pulled himself up to a siting position, grunting from slight pain as he sat upright. He placed the soiled ascot on his leg and clasped his hands together. “Two sick kinks of yours…and I’ve obliged to them both.” 

Crocodile crossed his arms, letting the tip of his hook point to Doflamingo. “Your point?” 

Doflamingo chuckled, sniffing and wiping his face of any stains. “It’s only a matter of time before you grow bored.” 

Now Crocodile was craving a cigar, or something to bring his attention away from the blond’s terrible attempt to freak him out. His eyes searched the dark room, resting on the table where he though he might have left his cigar box. Instead he caught the sight of the sunglasses, and right away Crocodile was reminding of a familiar scene that took place not too long ago. 

The man huffed. “Get yourself cleaned up.” 

Doflamingo rubbed his neck. “Oh, of course…” He hoisted himself off from the furniture, turning around and checking to see if there was anything behind worth cleaning up. He tore away at his top, tossing it to the side, and then smiled down at Crocodile. “You mind coming along with? We could share the tub together.” The man cackled, his voice hoarse and dry. “I know how much you enjoy baths…”

Crocodile sneered. “Don’t make me change my mind and have you kicked out of the casino.” 

Doflamingo shrugged, passing by Crocodile with a skip of the leg, but suddenly stumbled. Crocodile turned, watching Doflamingo grab his head, his legs shaking, a possible result of his body suffering the effects of oxygen deprivation. Crocodile reached out and grabbed Doflamingo’s arm, pulling him back up. 

The two men made brief eye contact, Doflamingo’s lips parting and forming a genuine smile. 

“You know,” he said, voice cracking at the words.

“Ascot,” Crocodile huffed, removing his hand from the man’s arm. “You owe me another ascot. You filthy dog, you’ve ruined my favorite ascot.” He fixed himself up straight, looking as refined as he could, given the circumstances. “And learn to pull yourself out better. You’re still clearly affected by this, you damned idiot.”

Crocodile turned himself around, about to leave the scene, when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in place. 

“You know,” Doflamingo purred into his ear. “There’s nothing stopping me from kissing that foul mouth of yours…”


End file.
